


Imagine Hearing Dean Talk About Having Kids While On a Hunt

by imagineteamfreewill



Series: Supernatural Imagines [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, F/M, the reader kills the monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: This was originally posted as a gif imagine on my tumblr account of the same name on March 20th, 2019.





	Imagine Hearing Dean Talk About Having Kids While On a Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a gif imagine on my tumblr account of the same name on March 20th, 2019.

Your heart sank. Closing your eyes, you let your head rest against the tile of the pool house. Dean’s words were like knives. When the two of you had talked about having kids a week ago, he’d seemed ecstatic at the prospects of having a family with you. Now you weren’t even so sure that he’d even want to be around kids, regardless if they were yours or not. All you’d wanted to do was rescue him and then go back to the motel to watch a movie, but now it seemed like you’d be spending the night listening to his words playing on repeat in your head.

Deciding to put an end to the conversation before you heard anything else you didn’t want to hear, you silently snuck around the corner until you were behind Veritas. Dean, thankfully, kept his eyes on her, and when you glanced down at him you realized that his eyes were glazed with tears. You grit your teeth and tried not to let your own tears spill as you reached down and shoved the knife into her back. Veritas let out an anguished scream and you quickly moved around her, crouching at Dean’s side to uncuff him. Neither one of you mentioned the tears in your eyes, nor did you mention the tears in his.

Once he was free, Dean wiped his cheeks as you double-checked to make sure that the goddess was dead.

“How long were you behind that wall?” Dean asked, his voice thick with emotion.

You hesitated, your back to him. There was no way that Dean wouldn’t figure out what you’d heard if you told him the truth. But, on the other hand, you weren’t so sure you wanted to lie to him. Lies never ended well.

“Not that long,” you finally answered, not meeting his eyes when you turned. “I didn’t really hear much of anything.”


End file.
